lenenfandomcom-20200214-history
Clause
---- Clause (クラウゼ Kurauze), or her full name Wilhelm von Clausewitz Halcyon HISUIMARU (ヴィルヘルム・フォン・クラウゼヴィッツ・ハルシオン・翡翠丸 Viruherumu fon Kurauzevittsu Harushion Hisuimaru) is an delusional, yet powerful person who nobody likes due to been considered a nuisance. Personality Clause is known for being arrogant and impulsive. She is clearly delusional, but her immense power is fueled by it. Everyone treats her as an annoyance. For example, Yabusame Houren is not pleased to see her, and even Tsurubami Senri (disguised as Tsubakura Enraku) instantly dislikes her. She talks on and on although her knowledge is all superficial. Her words have a multitude of meanings so it's really troublesome for everyone. She makes quite long speeches in her dialogue and she often uses metaphors and quotes on keywords. Most of her pseudo-philosophical ramblings have weird logic. For example, during Evanescent Existence, when she arrives to the portal that connects Mugenri, she believes it to be a star that will grant her power and does not listen to Tsurubami's corrections. Abilities ;Manipulate gravity Clause can control gravity and manipulate it at will. However, because she only acquired this ability upon arriving to Mugenri, she's not very good at it. She can create black holes that can focus, grow, and decrease the gravity around an entire field. Background Information Name Her real name is unknown, but she goes by the bizarre fake name Wilhelm von Clausewitz Halcyon HISUIMARU (ヴィルヘルム・フォン・クラウゼヴィッツ・ハルシオン・翡翠丸); Clause (クラウゼ Kurauze) is a short-form used by Yabusame Houren. Nevertheless, Wilhelm von Clausewitz is all German, where the Wilhelm is a ancestor of English William and von means "of" or "from". Halcyon is a type of bird, and it can be used as an actual name, although it may have Greek origins. In HISUIMARU (翡翠丸, official romaji), the first two kanji literally mean "jade" (翡翠 hisui), meaning the colour green or a type of gem. It can also mean "Kingfisher", another type of bird (bizarrely, even the kanji as signal characters can also mean "kingfisher", as well as "jade" and "green" respectively). The kanji 丸 means "full" or "round", or even "-ship" if treated as a suffix. The middle dots (・) in her name are used in foreign names to show where the next word begins. Design Clause has long purple hair and purple eyes. She wears brown baggy pants and a purple trench coat with a blue capelet. Her shirt is purple with a white necktie and has bandages on her ankles. Clause's Appearances ;Evanescent Existence Like everyone else, Clause is spirited away to Mugenri and is the first to find a way to escape, arriving to the "sun that casts a shadow", which is a portal to the Senri Shrine. Clause believes the black sun to be a star and that she'll gain power for it. She also gains the power to control gravity upon arriving. The preist Tsurubami Senri disguised as Tsubakura Enraku spirited everyone away for a test. Disappointed with most of the weak opponents, she goes to a portal which returns to her shrine, which appears to everyone else as a "sun that casts a shadow". However, much to her annoyance, Clause has reached it first. Clause wants to tests her newfound powers on a danmaku battle and to "break the curse of the star". The fake Tsubakura becomes uneasy with Clause's strange way of talking and metaphors, so they fight and Clause is defeated. After that, the fake Tsubakura reveals that she was Tsurubami in disguise and wants to test the heroines. Clause does not listen at all and starts praising herself and claiming that she knew all along that she wasn't fighting with the real Tsubakura, while a clearly annoyed Tsurubami ignores her. After being defeated by Tsubakura, she runs into Yabusame. She asks for Tsubakura's location, but Clause starts rambling about how Tsubakura defeated her, but she insists that she wasn't really trying with her full power. Annoyed with Clause's strange words and metaphors, Yabusame settles it on a danmaku battle and Clause is defeated again. Additional Information *Her species in unknown, but she is referred as annoyance by the characters. Apparently she is a human that gained a lot of power, because as shown in the Extra Stage, she needs to go to the hospital to heal her wounds. * Jynx treats her as a joke character. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Evanescent Existence